An ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus for imaging 3-dimensional images irradiates ultrasonic waves to an object to be examined via an ultrasonic probe, reconstructs 3-dimensional ultrasonic images based on a reflected echo signals generated from the object, and displays them on a display unit.
However, in the case of imaging internal organs of the object using the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, there are cases upon imaging a target region that obstacles such as a placenta or fat exist between the ultrasonic probe and the target region.
Given this factor, in Patent Document 1, a 3-dimensional ultrasonic image viewing from an arbitrarily set viewpoint direction is constructed and displayed, by arbitrarily changing the viewpoint in 3-dimensional ultrasonic image data obtained via the ultrasonic probe. However, when there is an obstacle between the ultrasonic probe and the target region, the ultrasonic image data obtained by the scanning of the ultrasonic probe include the obstacle. Even with the usage of the method in Patent Document 1, the image acquired by constructing the 3-dimensional ultrasonic image by setting the ultrasonic probe thereto would include the obstacle. Therefore, even when the viewpoint position for displaying the 3-dimensional ultrasonic image is changed, since the 3-dimensional ultrasonic image data obtained from the ultrasonic probe would not be changed, the influence caused by the obstacle on the 3-dimensional ultrasonic image still remains the same.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2001-79003
The objective of the present invention, upon imaging internal organs of the object using the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, is to display 3-dimensional ultrasonic images by stabilizing the display figure.